The invention relates to a turning device for piece-goods or bagged goods.
It is well known that piece-goods or bags filled by filling machines are transported to loading places by conveyors. Various patterns of packing are needed for loading these goods or bags on pallets or trucks. For this purpose it is required during transportation of these goods to the loading places to turn the bag or piece through 90.degree. to thereby form the packing patterns with crossing layers. Devices which are known for turning the piece-goods or bags are composed of conveyors or roller tracks with turning arms or turning mechanisms. The known devices do not work precisely and often damage sensitive goods. Moreover, turning of goods, for example plastic bags, is not possible because of the high friction on the conveyors.